the heir to time
by allycatintree
Summary: When your father has ignored you since birth you are bound to grow up bitter and cold. is time repeating its self? Or can young Kiara find away to defy fate and usher in a golden age for her fathers empire.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled on the distant horizon as a new mother cried out in childbirth. She was young and petit and the pregnancy had not been easy for her. Giving one last shove the screams of the infant rent the night air competing with the thunder to be heard. The father who was pacing the throne room floor stopped abruptly his little green adviser bumping in to his knees but before he could ask why his master had stopped the lord had already flown from the room. As the child was held up to the light to show every one present the fine silver fuzz and the pink stripes rapped around its shoulders and hips its father walked in, took one look and turned and walked out of the room in disgust for his first born had been born a girl child. She let out a tremendous wail calling for her mother; Rin took her first born shushing the babe. the attendant asked "what will you name her my lady." "She will be called Kiara for it means daughter of the moon and she is the child of the great Tiyouki and she will be a great warrior one day just like her father." The nurse gave the women a doubtful look but said nothing maybe thought the nurse she can over come the odds like her mother said but she rather doubted it.

It was Kiara's birthday and yet no one was celebrating. there was no party for the young princess there where no laughing, congratulating guests, she stood in the door way of the throne room looking on as her father laughed an talked to the twins Zearel and Tawln her younger siblings. No one noticed the young Halfling standing there quietly staring into a family she felt she didn't belong. Her father never played this way with her she never got such attention from him. No she was the 'girl' as much as it pained her mother to hear her mate call their own first born that. she could not put a stop to it. Kiara sighed at her father's pettiness. She was not half human she had her mothers elf blood running through her. the combination of the youki and elvish in her had made it hard when she could not control her self for she would have random power surges. And the only other reason to dislike her was that she was a female. Between the two faults she didn't think she had much of any faults but this was her father they were talking about he had never been what you would call logical. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder "happy thirtieth birthday Kiara. You still look like your only ten." Her friend Caritan joked. Kiara just gave him a haughty look. "Don't be ridiculous you know that I don't age like you humans do." "My, my more and more like your father every day." He sneered back. Looking at the two you would not think they where friends but that wasn't so they where best of buds even when they where harping on each other. "Kiara." Her fathers voice rang out over the almost empty hall of marble. Kiara turned to look at her father quickly clearing her face of all expression. "Yes, ada?" "You were not told you could leave your studies go and finish and for leaving you can tell your sensei that you have fifty extra sword kata." "Yes, ada." With that she turned and left the room the noise of her laughing siblings fallowing her down the hall. Yes no one was celebrating her birthday and it seamed only one remembered it and it want even her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara lay on her back staring up at the ceiling she was deep in thought as the rain beat against her window pains a knock came at the door and Kiara sat up calling out as she did so "come in." her mother lady Rin of the white rose slid the door back and entered with her she brought a little sweet cake one of Kiara's favorite treats. Kiara toke the plate form her mother and sitting down on her futon thanked her mother "this is great mom at least some one remembers my birth day in this family." She said sarcastically. Rin looked down at her lap "I am sorry Kiara I did try to make him listen I really did." "Mom don't. Just don't I have learned to expect this of him. He is always like this. He never pay attention to me unless I am in trouble or he reprimands me for something." she looked down at her hands not really seeing her gold painted claws or the red stripes that rapped around her wrists peaking out from under the sleeve of her pure white robe she straitened as her mother spoke " maybe you just don't under stand him if you could only learn to not be quite so unbending." Kiara shot a look at her mother her golden eyes smolder like twin pools of magna "no, no I won't change for him. I wont be what he wants me to be. I wont make his mistakes." She gritted out while crossing to the window looking out at the cold wet night "but I will prove to him that I am Kiara Drutnigu and I deserve to be his heir. I refuse to be the weak link. I am not the weak link!" she slammed her tiny fist in to the wall leaving a crater she was strong even at such a young age her silver hair whipping about her she glared at her mother "he loves you Kiara he really does if you would just give him a chance." Kiara let out a harsh laugh "don't lie to me. You can lie to your self all you want but not me. He would bless the assassin how got rid of me." She turned back to the window trying to ignore the tears running down her mother face Rin had no idea that this was how her ten year old looking daughter felt "keep those lies inside your own head. Ada doesn't care he doesn't see me as his heir and he never will until I prove my self." Rin began to sob "he doesn't see me as anything I may as well not exist in this house hold." She ranted her mother looked at her through her tears saying, "Do you think that I don't love you that I don't care?" "No, no I know and I love you." Kiara said kneeling in front of her mother as the first lightning bolt streaked the sky out side and thunder rumbled so loudly that it shook the house. "Mom it not that I don't love you or think that you don't love me, but I don't belong hear I am surrounded by expectations and not just yours or dads the servants the guards all expect me to be who they think I should be I have no room to breath to figure out who I am with out all these expectations pressing on me." She got up and passed the room shoving anything in her path out of the way "I never asked to be born this way. Dad acts like it's my fault I am hear like I created my self. If he is looking for some one to blame it should be him not me. I have never done any thing to deserve the way he treats me." She passed back to the window Rin's chocolate eyes following her ever movement Kiara rested her forehead against the glass letting her breath make steam on the pane "I don't belong in this family. I have never belonged. Why was it that I was born half elf while my siblings are full youki? Why has both fate and family condemned me this way? Some day I wont just be dreaming. No more punishment katas. No more reading about adventures in books. I will get out of hear out of this hell hole and find my own path." Rin could not believe what she was hearing her ten year old daughter was talking like an adult and what she was saying was not good the tears began to fall harder from her eyes as the rain out side began to pick up almost like the weather was reflecting her mood as it well might have been seeing as Rin had nature magic. She turned her attention back to her child's monologue "some day I will get out of hear I will go to all the great cities and I will learn how to be a great leader and when I come back I will make my empire the greatest ever seen and I will be more powerful then even my father and I will show the world who is the one with dirty blood." Her mother turned horror filled eyes upon Kiara hearing her own mates words come from the pup and fled the room. Just then another knock came at the door but before Kiara could answer the door was slammed open Zearel stood in the door way Tawln right behind her "ow it looks like the half ling made mommy cry we should teach her a lesson don't you think Tawln?" she sneered Zearel though younger than Kiara was much taller "I don't think that would be nice." Tawln said in a small voice "you are such a goody two shoes." Zearel whined and shoved Kiara hard. Kiara felt like she was falling in slow motion and then her head came in contact with the edge of the table in her room splitting open her brow. It dripped down her fore head in to her eyes making them sting just as she was trying to get up Sesshomaru walked in taking one look at Kiara he dismissed her and turned to the twins your mother and me are waiting for you at the table for dinner get down there and stop wasting time. Turning he gracefully excited his hair flowing behind him. With one last sneer Zearel turned and left, Tawln following be hind like a secant shadow. Kiara let her body drop to the ground and fell asleep tear tracing tracks down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years later

Kiara starred blankly out at the landscape. Tucking a piece of silvery hair behind her ear she looked down at the gardens below the balcony she stood on. watching her mother weed and chat with Tawln he sat there quietly listening to the sound of her melodies voice. Her mother had that affect on people she mad angry people calm and unreasonable men listen to reason. Kiara sighed the only person she can't seem to make listen to her is father she thought. But soon that will all be over and she would be gone never to come back she glanced once more down at her mother and the turned leaving the windy balcony. That night was her one-hundredth birthday and after the party she didn't plan on sticking around.

Kiara's maids bustled around her, preparing her dress and doing up her hair applying paints to her face all the while she just sat there with a bored expression on her face. Waiting for it all to end. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror sitting on her vanity, her silver hair was done up in a complicated twist her golden eyes were lined with silver and her eyelids had a fine sheen of silver black paint her claws which had been painted gold flexed dusting an invisible piece of lint form her dress which was midnight black and was spangled with silver threads and diamonds that glittered when she moved she wore a silver moon pendent that her mother had given her when she was born she looked like a goddess of the moon just as her name entailed she was truly the daughter of the moon. Taking one last glance at her self in the mirror she exited her chambers.

Walking towards the throne room she thought over the conversation she had earlier with Caritan "your father is using your birthday as an excuse to get you married off so that he doesn't half to deal with you any more." "Its to be expected he has never wanted me around and this gives him the means to get rid of me." "I heard from some of the servants that he has already chosen a mate for you and though your selected mate couldn't come to the party to night he has sent one of his advisers with an engagement gift. his name is Vilcose and he is the king of the where people." Kiara did not reply but looked thought full as she turned away from her best friend.

She arrived at the throne room and entered by a side door to the dais. A roar went up around the room, as she was introduced Kiara daughter of lord Sesshomaru and lady Risamea. Kiara stood tall and proud inclining her head.

A stranger stood in the crowd looking up at the beautiful Inu elf child he had consulted with his sears and her destiny was a great if she could live long a nofe to for fill it. At least her father had not lied about one thing she was enchanting but he had no time to woo her. He was pressed for time and unfortunately had to abuse his power with her father to set things up maybe later he could actually help her. but that would half to wait till after the danger had passed. Unfortunately for the stranger he had severely under estimated Kiara and her temper. He would not find her as supportive as he thought she would be.

Kiara was bored the party had gone on for hours and yet she was not allowed to dance or mingle with the guests. she was just about to cause a seen when trumpets where blown and the adviser of king Vilcose of the where people was introduce. Kiara huffed she hardly had the patience to deal with another stuffy sniveling kiss up who was only to happy to take advantage of his position and the fact that his king could not make it to the party. but as the crowd parted to let the man through she got a surprise. the man who stood there was not at all what she expected is stead of the fat balding man in dowdy clothing she had pictured she saw a god. he had black hair that reached his shoulders, dark eyes almost black framed by long eyelashes his face was angular almost wolf like which she figured was exactly what his where beast was he had wide shoulders and well toned muscles he was built to fight and kill. he wore dark leather breaches and a silver shirt and had a single golden chain around his neck and his ears had triple pierces in each. his eyes glittered at her with mischief and knowing. He knelt at the foot of the dais and presented a polished wood box to her when Kiara's father signaled that he could come forward he gracefully ascended the stairs of the dais and opened the box for Kiara to see inside. there on a cushion of red velvet sat a dagger she picked it up to inspect as the adviser spoke to her "my king wishes that could be hear at your birthday princess and regrets his absence greatly. He asked me to present you with this gift of assurance of his affections." Kiara gave him an odd look but then went back to inspecting the dagger its blade was obsidian and razor sharp its handle was wrought of silver and black leather and the sheathe was the same it was a beautiful piece of exquisite craftsmanship. She had to smile at the present had her father told the young king that she was not a normal women. that she did not enjoy normal gifts given to women. But when she glanced at her father to see. She saw his disapproving eyes on the dagger and knew that the where king was simply very intuitive. She nodded to the adviser and thanked him for the splendid gift "thank your king for me its is a wonderful." Just then something happened. afterword no one could really say what had taken place but some how she ended up in the advisers grasp his hands on her hips steadying her his mouth by her ear. As he released her Kiara heard him say so only she could hear "I knew you would like it." Stepping back she looked in his eyes and saw them glinting with pleasure "we will talk later." He whispered as backed away and bowed to her and then her father and mother. Little did he know that there would not be a later.


End file.
